


Heiligabend

by callisto24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am Heiligen Abend in einem Pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heiligabend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> Geschrieben als Weihnachtswichtelgeschichte in der LJ-community deutsch_fandom für Tsutsumi und alle, die sich Sherlock gewünscht haben.

Titel: Heiligabend  
Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Weihnachtsgeschichte  
Characters: John, Sherlock, Mycroft  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld.  
Anmerkung: Geschrieben als Wichtelgeschichte in der LJ-community deutsch_fandom für Tsutsumi und alle, die sich Sherlock gewünscht haben.  
*

 

"Schwanger?" John sah Mycroft verdutzt an, blickte dann zu Sherlock. Der runzelte lediglich die Stirn, wies ansonsten kein Anzeichen sonderlicher Irritation auf.  
Mycroft nickte, hob das Glas teuren Whiskey an die Lippen, nippte daran, setzte es wieder ab, tupfte sich mit einer Serviette über den Mund, bevor er sich zurücklehnte.  
"Sollte man nicht für möglich halten, nicht wahr? Allein diese Dreistigkeit. Spät in der Nacht anzuläuten, und zu betteln. Und dann nicht einmal um Geld."  
"Sie waren sicher verzweifelt", murmelte John und spielte mit dem Etikett seiner Flasche, das bereits dabei war, sich zu lösen.  
Sicher, es war ein Elite-Pub, in ein anderes hätte Mycroft sie nicht begleitet. Und auch wenn Sherlock es weit von sich wies, den heiligen Abend mit wenigstens einem Teil seiner Familie verbringen zu wollen, so hatte John sich doch verpflichtet gefühlt, zumindest einen Umtrunk zu organisieren. Ohnehin waren beide entspannter, da ihre Eltern sich überraschend zu einer Kreuzfahrt entschlossen hatten, und Mary ihn nur allzu gerne aus dem Haus gelotst hatte, um in aller Ruhe noch letzte Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsmorgen zu treffen.  
Aber so oder so, fühlte er sich nicht sonderlich wohl. Das hatte er nie unter dem vogelähnlichen Blick Mycrofts. Er vermochte nie zu ahnen, was der eigentlich im Sinn hatte. Meist begriff er nicht einmal vollständig, wollte vielleicht auch nicht begreifen, wovon der eigentlich sprach.  
In der Tat bewies die Geschichte, die er im Moment auftischte nur umso mehr, wie weit sich die Distanz zwischen ihnen, und wie John hoffte, auch zwischen Sherlock und seinem Bruder ausdehnte.  
Er starrte in die Kerzenflamme, die das Gesteck vor ihm erhellte, wandte den Blick dann zu den Buntglasscheiben, den Erkern und Winkeln, die zu dieser Jahreszeit weihnachtlich geschmückt waren. An jeder Ecke winkten Stechpalmenzweige und Efeu. Handgeschnitzte und dezent bemalte Krippenfiguren verbreiteten einen nostalgischen und für das Zentrum Londons einigermaßen exotischen, zumindest nicht gerade britischen Flair. Nicht zuletzt sahen die Figuren aus, als wanderten sie die Wände entlang, um sich erst vor der Theke an der dort aufgestellten Krippe zu versammeln.  
"Ich würde sogar sagen, dass es keineswegs als angemessen gilt, schon gar nicht an einem Haus, das der königlichen Familie gehört, nicht nur um Einlass zu bitten, sondern geradewegs um Asyl. Und das am späten Abend."  
Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf, spitzte die Lippen.  
"Ohnehin ein seltsames, wenn nicht gar verdächtig zu nennendes Paar. Für meine Begriffe war die Frau minderjährig. Der Mann hätte ihr Vater sein können, war es vielleicht sogar. Aber die Schwangerschaft sprach wieder von einem anderen Tatbestand. Auf jeden Fall sollte er alt genug sein, um es besser zu wissen. Selbst als Flüchtling."  
"Haben sie das gesagt?", fragte John. "Dass sie Flüchtlinge waren?"  
"Brauchten sie nicht", meinte Mycroft und tippte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf der polierten Tischplatte. Ein teures Holz, soviel verstand John davon. Mycrofts manikürte Fingernägel schlugen einen steten Rhythmus, sprachen von einer Nervosität, die John entfernt als möglichen Hinweis auf Schuldgefühle deutete. Untypisch. Seltsam, wie alles an diesem Abend, an dieser Geschichte.  
"Sie wirkten so. Vermutlich Irak, Syrien, man weiß ja, was dort los ist. Illegal würde ich auch vermuten. Sonst befänden sie sich doch längst unter der Obhut der Behörden oder bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg."  
"Sie wollten wirklich die Queen sprechen?", erkundigte sich Sherlock nun und Johns Blick wanderte zu ihm, bewunderte den immer noch neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, den der zur Schau stellte.  
"So deutlich drückten sie es nicht aus", meinte Mycroft nachdenklich. "Natürlich kamen Sprachschwierigkeiten zu den anderen Problemen dazu. Klar war nur, dass sie eine Unterkunft suchten. Aber - um Himmels willen - es ist doch keine Art, einfach anzuläuten, schon gar nicht bei einer Person öffentlichen Interesses. Die Leute müssen doch wissen, dass so etwas nicht geht. Stellt euch nur vor, es sickert durch, dass jemand auch nur eine Handbreit Erfolg auf diese Weise habe. Auf einmal haben wir Tausende, Millionen von Flüchtigen, die vor der Tür stehen, die auf Regierungsmitglieder und Adelige lauern. Auf jeden, bei dem sie sich Erfolg verhoffen."  
John räusperte sich. "Aber ist es nicht ein wenig hart, die beiden an einem solchen Abend fortzuschicken?"  
Mycroft winkte ab, und dennoch schien es John, als stünde seine gewohnte Selbstsicherheit aus tönernen Füßen, als kratze etwas in ihm an der Schicht, die ihm einredete, alles besser zu wissen.  
"Es ist ein Abend wie jeder andere", erklärte er. "In jedem Fall für diese Menschen, die ganz eindeutig nicht unsere Religion teilen."  
John zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Und wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"  
Mycroft nickte. "Zum einen trug das Mädchen einen Schleier. Und der Mann einen dieser langen Bärte, die zumindest in unserem Kulturkreis alles andere als Mode sind, um nicht zu sagen, mit einem negativen Image behaftet."  
John holte tief Luft. "Viele Menschen tragen Bart oder Schleier, nicht unbedingt zusammen."  
Mycroft starrte ihn an, seufzte dann, setzte sein Glas ab, erhob sich. "Wie auch immer."  
Er drehte sich zu Sherlock. "War - angenehm dich zu sehen. Vielleicht zum Jahreswechsel wieder. John."  
John nickte ihm zu. "Mycroft."  
Und sah zu, wie der Mann den Pub verließ, aufrecht, mit perfekter Haltung, als habe er nicht gerade zwei hochprozentige Drinks genossen.  
Nachdenklich wandte er sich an Sherlock. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
Der griff nach seinem Schal, lächelte traurig. "Jetzt gehen wir Maria und Josef suchen. Ich bin sicher, Mrs Hudson findet ein warmes Plätzchen für sie." 

 

Ende


End file.
